


Doar două tragedii [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Series: Traduceri [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning After, Multi, NENS, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Free Love, Translation
Language: Română
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: E mai bine, scria în bilet. Hei, dacă vreunul din voi, ciudaților, are nevoie de ajutor la vânătoare sau ceva, chemați-mă. Sam, tunde-te. Castiel, nu te mai consuma ca prostul, e mai simplu. Dean, nu intra pe tumblr de dimineață, că unul din tipii pe care îi urmărești va posta spoilere pentru următoarea moarte din Game of Thrones, fără să dea tag. Distracție plăcută! Scuze că v-am irosit timpul.Gabriel încearcă să fugă în noapte. Pentru că tuturor le-ar fi mai bine fără el, nu?Înregistrare după o traducere a unui fic de whit_merule





	Doar două tragedii [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doar două tragedii [traducere]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432153) by [KD writes (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes). 
  * Inspired by [There are only two tragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783240) by [Whit Merule (whit_merule)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule). 



> Înregistrat pentru NENS 2018 (Non-English, Non-Standard Challange)
> 
> Fic tradus și înregistrat de mine

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/2tragedii.mp3) | **Size:** 8.07 MB | **Duration:** 11:36min

  
---|---


End file.
